Useful macros for paladins
Righteous Defense Casts Righteous Defense on your current target if they are friendly and on your target's target if your current target is not friendly. /cast help,nodead Righteous Defense; target=targettarget,nodead Righteous Defense; This one will activate the Righteous Defense in three case: 1/ When the mouse is over a friendly target -> Righteous Defense on the mouse indicated target 2/ When your selected taget is friendly -> Righteous Defense on your selected target 3/ When your target is unfriendly -> Righteous Defense on the target's target /cast target=mouseover,help,exists,nodead Righteous Defense; target=target,help,exists,nodead Righteous Defense; target=targettarget,harm,exists,nodead Righteous Defense; Judgement of Light Casts a Spell sequence to put a Judgement of Light on an unfriendly target. Press shift key to reset sequence or is reset on target change. /castsequence harm reset=target/shift Seal of Light, Judgement Judgement of Wisdom Casts a Spell sequence to put a Judgement of Wisdom on an unfriendly target. Press shift key to reset sequence or is reset on target change. /castsequence harm reset=target/shift Seal of Wisdom, Judgement Greater Blessings (replace "Wisdom" with your blessing) /cast target=mouseover,exists Greater Blessing of Wisdom; target=target,help Greater Blessing of Wisdom; target=player Greater Blessing of Wisdom Single target blessings (replace "Might" with your blessing) /cast target=mouseover,exists Blessing of Might; Blessing of Might Cleanse, Holy Light, Flash Light Just change 'Cleanse' by wanted spell name. Simple macro to Cleanse/Holy Light/Flash Light the target over your mouse or your target: /cast target=mouseover,exists Cleanse; Cleanse More complex: Cast Cleanse to the target over your mouse if its friendly, or Cleanse your current target if it's friendly, or Cleanse the player in all other cases (if you have no selected target or your target is hostile). #showtooltip Cleanse /cast target=mouseover,exists,help Cleanse; target=target,help Cleanse; target=player Cleanse; Flash of Light /cast target=mouseover,exists Flash of Light; Flash of Light Holy Light /cast target=mouseover,exists Holy Light; Holy Light Retri combo (retribution only) cast seal of command before spaming this, then if you keep spamming this in combat your opponents will die, muchoes pwnage. by --Drmoore 17:28, 22 January 2007 (EST) /castsequence reset=6 Crusader Strike, Judgement, seal of command Fast Freedom (Important to PvP) bind this key to your middle button or somewhere fast, then when your slowed or rooted etc use it and watch your enemy cry MWHAHAHA! by --Drmoore 17:28, 22 January 2007 (EST) /cast target=player Blessing of Freedom Spelladin Seals Macro since i have a fast weapon i noticed that it deals more dmg with righteousness when you have the spelldmg then when seal of command procs so i made this macro. Yes you will have to press judgement by your self i found it to make the macro not work very good. /cast nocombat Seal of the Crusader(Rank 6) /castsequence reset=(set 8 or 10 depending if you have improved or not) Seal of Righteousness(Rank 8), Seal of Command(Rank 5) You can also add Hammer of justice to it and it would look like this then but be aware that it resets after 8-10 seconds if you dont push it again. That is also a reason why it can be buggy. /cast nocombat Seal of the Crusader(Rank 6) /castsequence reset=(set 8 or 10 depending if you have improved or not) Seal of Righteousness(Rank 8), Seal of Command(Rank 5), Hammer of Justice(Rank 4) Category:Macros Category:Paladins